


Somnium

by radioactive_pizza



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable Michael, Carnival, Cute, Dreams, Ew, Fluffy, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Sad, adorable luke, arzaylea mentioned, but sad, date, idk - Freeform, is it sad though?, michael and luke, this is not what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_pizza/pseuds/radioactive_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// the one where Michael imagination gets the best of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnium

"Michael--babe, wake up." 

Michael stirred in his sleep, the beautiful golden voice slowly bringing him out of his deep slumber. 

"Mmm, 5 more minutes..." He mumbled into the fluffy hotel pillow as he felt fingers slowly run through his bleached hair. Luke chuckled as he gradually brought his fingers down to delicately trace tiny hearts on Michaels exposed cheek. 

"Come on, I wanna take you somewhere." The blonde said louder. He started poking the sleeping boys cheek, trying to get him to respond in some way. 

Michael groaned as he felt the persistent pokes getting harder on his face. After about 30 more seconds he finally decided to give up on trying to fall back into slumber and rolled over so that he was now positions on his back. 

Luke giggled as Michael stretched saying something about how he looked like a "cute little kitten". After some time Michaels forest green eyes finally got used to the bright ray of light striking across the room from his now opened curtains. 

"Good morning." He whispered groggily as he reached for the younger boys hips and pulled him onto his own. He heard Luke sigh in content either because he was finally getting attention from his love or because he had succeeded in waking the older boy. 

"More like good afternoon, but whatever." Luke whisperer as he ducked down to place a kiss on Michaels slightly dry ones. He felt the hands around his waist grip harder as Michael tried to deepen the kiss but the blond gently pulled away causing the elder to whine. 

"Where are we going?" Michael asked as he let his hands trail up under Luke's shirt, which Michael quickly took notice that it was one of his own. His thumbs rubbed at the boy's prominent hip bones, loving the feeling of warmth that radiated through his fingertips as he touched the velvety soft skin.

Luke reached over to the bedside table, grabbing a crumpled up piece of paper before throwing it at Michaels face. The older boy jumped slightly as he felt the cold page connect with his skin before looking up at the blonde who had an innocent smile on his face. Michael chuckled as he poked his tongue out at the boy still above him. He let one of his hands come out from under Luke's shirt so that he could hold the page up in order to read it.

"Carnival Back In Town!" It read. 

Michael scanned over the page, taking in all the bright lettering and pictures that scattered the paper. His eyes tore away from the page to reconnect with Luke's awaiting curious ones.

"What do you think?" Luke asked, biting his bottom lip nervously. He had went out this morning to get some breakfast and stumbled upon a flyer, quite literally. As in it was on the ground. And he had tripped over it. 

"I thought that it would be a fun thing to do on our day off--but we don't have to if you don't want to... I just didn't want to sit around and do nothing but we could also do that if you want. I really don't mi--"

Luke's consistent rambles were eventually cut off when Michael sat up and placed a chaste kiss to his lips to get him to shut up, and of course it worked.

"It's perfect." Michael whispered as his lips hovered above Luke's before pecking them one more time before pulling away. 

Luke let it a breath he didn't know he was holding and Michael a cautious smile. "Really?" He asked as his brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. 

Michael chuckled as he nodded his head and brought a finger up to boop Luke's nose, causing the younger boy to scrunch it up like an adorable little bunny. 

"Then get ready so we can leave! I wanna ride as many rides as possible!" Luke squealed like a little kid as he jumped off of Michael and scurried around the hotel room gathering up some essentials. Michael let out a giggle as he lovingly stared at the boy in front of him before throwing the covers off of his body before making his way over to his suit case.

*✧at the carnival✧*

 

"Lukey, slow down!" Michael huffed as the younger boy practically dragged him through crowds of people. He squeezed the blondes hand causing him to slow his pace so that they were now side by side again. 

"Sorry, Babe..." Luke smiled as he looked over at his boyfriend. "M'just so excited!" He giggled as his eyes darted everywhere taking in all the dazzling lights around the two. Michael watched his adorable boyfriend, hell he probably had hearts in his eyes from staring at the blonde all night long. 

"It's alright, love." He smiled as he watched Luke blush at the name before turning forward as he took in more of the scenery. 

The sun was just setting, making the sky a beautiful pink and purple color with splashed of orange hidden behind the clouds. This place was so beautiful but the only beauty that Michael could keep his eyes set on was Luke.

Michael loved the way his face would light up as they stood in line together for some rickety old ride. He loved how squirmy Luke would get as they neared the front. He loved to see the twinkling lights in the reflection of his ocean blue eyes, making them dance with wonder. It was the most beautiful thing. 

Michael was soon pulled out of his day dream however when he felt his whole body get tugged in a different direction completely. 

"Michael look!" Luke squealed causing multiple people to look at the two but he didn't care. Michaels eyes followed Luke's to a bright little stand that said "Cotton Candy!" in cursive lettering. The little cart was lit up with strands of fairy lights in the colors pink and blue. 

Michael chuckled as the two continued to make there way over to the stand.

Michael politely greeted the teenage girl who was working there before turning to his boyfriend. "Babe what kind do you want?" He asked as Luke stared back at him.

"I can't choose if I want pink or blue...." He contemplated as the elder laughed at how adorable his thinking face was. 

The girl behind the cart giggled as she brushed her short lilac hair out of the way. 

"I could do have pink and half blue if you would like." She said with a smile on her face waiting for one of them to answer. 

Luke's face lit up as he nodded his head "that would be perfect!" He said with a smile. Michael smiled cutely at the boy and squeezed his hand lovingly before fishing out $2 from his pocket. They both stood there and watched the girl twirl the sugary floss onto the paper cone. When she was finished she handed the half pink half blue fluffy cone to Luke as Michael handed over the money. 

She smiled and stuffed the money into her apron before telling the two how cute they were, causing Luke to blush and Michael to kiss his forehead. 

The two walked a bit more, plucking the sugary candy and stuffing it into their mouths as they laughed about stupid things. Eventually they came to an empty picnic table where they sat on one side and continued to finish the cotton candy as they snuggled up to one another in a comfortable silence.

"This night has turned out better than I could have ever dreamed of." Michael whispered as he turned towards Luke. 

"Really? Cause I thought you were complete over it when we got off that one ride and you almost threw up..." The younger boy teased as he poked at Michaels side causing him to squirm. 

Thinking about the recent event made Michael grimace but laugh despite the fact. 

"I mean I told you I'm not good with spinning rides, but I didn't throw up so I would call that a win!" He joked causing Luke to let out an adorable giggle. 

"Gosh I love you so much." Michael said out loud causing Luke to halt. The blonde blushed as he hung his head down, embarrassed that his blush was taking over his body. 

"I love your eyes, I love the way they light up. And I love your smile and how you no longer try to hide it from me. I love how your voice sounds in the morning when I wake up next to you. I love how you make me feel like I'm the luckiest man alive because I'm the only one who gets to fall asleep with you in my arms. And I love how when we kiss you can make me forget about all the bad shit that might be going on that day. You have the power to control me through one simple touch and it's quite ridiculous really but I love how you make me feel..." He spoke out to Luke, taking his hand in his own as he continued.

"I am in love you so fucking much." 

Luke's ocean blue eyes teared up, as he stared into Michaels evergreen ones. 

"I love you too, Michael..." He whispered as his hand reached up to caress Michaels stubble free cheek before pulling him into a love filled kiss. Michaels arms wrapped around Luke's waist, pulling him onto his lap all whilst still kissing the love of his life delicately. 

Luke was the first one to break the kiss, leaning his forehead on Michael's.

"I wish ever night could be as perfect as this one." He whispered as he placed another kiss to Michaels blood red ones. 

"Why can't it be?" The older boy quietly spoke back as his eyes fluttered open to gaze upon the beautiful boy in his lap. 

Michaels eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he watched the blonde sigh and pull away from him. 

"When are you gunna wake up and realize it Michael." He spoke sadly as he stared down at his hands.

"Wake up and realize what, Babe?" Michael spoke as his head began fogging up. He continued to stare at the blonde as he brought his hands up to Michaels shoulders and began lightly shaking him. 

"Wake up and realize." 

"Wake up."

"Michael, wake up!"

"Wake up!" 

Michael felt himself jerk awake as the voice pulled him out of him slumber. 

His eyes shot open, temporary blinding him for a second or two due to the light shining through the windows. 

"Dude finally, I thought you would never wake up." Luke spoke from above him eyebrows raised as Michael continued to stare at him weirdly." 

"We have to go to the venue soon so get dressed, the guys are waiting on you." The blonde spoke as he made his way over to the suit case to grab a pair of shoes. 

"Not again..." Michael sadly whispered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before sitting up. 

"What was that Michael?" Luke questioned from his the other side of the hotel room. He simply shrugged his shoulders when Michael answered back with "nothing" before tying both his shoes and making his way to the door. 

"I'll be down in the lobby waiting for Arzaylea, she's coming to the show tonight." He said as he made his way to the door, opening it and letting it slam shut behind him leaving Michael to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Latin word:  
> Somnium  
> 1\. dream, vision  
> 2\. fantasy, daydream


End file.
